


ribbon in the sky

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: it's raining and renjun won't share his umbrella





	ribbon in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "i told you it would rain im not sharing my umbrella you need to learn your lesson. enjoy your soggy shoes"

“hyuuuuung, please let me under the umbrella,” donghyuck whines, stomping around in the rapidly forming puddles as he trails behind renjun, who ignores him, just like he has done every other time donghyuck has asked the same question.

he quickens his steps a little, just enough so that he’s walking alongside renjun now and he ducks his head to try and catch renjun’s eye. “pretty please, with like three billion cherries on top, can we share the umbrella?”

this time, renjun does actually look at him. he hums as he takes in donghyuck’s almost soaked-through school uniform and donghyuck thinks that he’s finally, _finally_ convinced his hyung to share but renjun just shakes his head and turns to look forwards again.

he pouts, stomping his feet in the next puddle especially hard, just to see if any of the drops will hit renjun. it’s petty but hey, it’s what donghyuck’s good at.

“you know, splashing me like this isn’t gonna make me more likely to share my umbrella with you,” renjun sing songs, turning back to look at donghyuck with a sly grin on his face. donghyuck just whines in response, his pout morphing into a frown.

“then what will junnie? you know mum’ll kill me if i she sees me like this.”

“hmm, that’s not my problem is it? maybe if you’d listened to me this morning when i told you that it was gonna rain, we wouldn’t be in this situation, huh.”

donghyuck huffs at that. “it was _sunny_ , how was i supposed to believe you?”

“because i watch the weather forecast every day before i leave to come to your house,” renjun replies, swiftly dodging to side when donghyuck tries to edge his way under the umbrella. he gets a little wet in the process but donghyuck backs off so it’s a win in his eyes. “anyways, i don’t get why you don’t always carry an umbrella in your bag, surely you know how unpredictable the weather can be at this time of year.”

“why would i need to when my wonderfully gorgeous boyfriend always has his?”

donghyuck flutters his eyelashes when renjun turns to glare at him and it’s not long before his glare is gone, replaced with a much softer look.  

“it’s the principal of it hyuckie, you gotta learn your lesson,” renjun says. he tries desperately to keep his voice firm but it’s hard when donghyuck’s shooting his signature puppy dog eyes straight at him. “next time i tell you to bring an umbrella, maybe you should listen to me.”

he hums in response and they walk in a mostly comfortable silence until they get to renjun’s house. donghyuck follows behind renjun as they walk up the path to his house, not even bothering to ask if it’s okay for him to come over.

“is your mum still doing longer shifts?”

renjun nods and suddenly donghyuck feels just a little warmer inside. he knows what being home alone means.

he watches in anticipation as renjun unlocks the door, throwing his bag just inside the doorway before toeing off his shoes and walking further inside. donghyuck follows, repeating the same motions. his shoes squelch as he slides them off and he picks them up instead of leaving them on the mat, because he really doesn’t want to leave a puddle.

“take them up to the shower with you and just leave them under the airer,” renjun says as he steps closer to donghyuck, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “you can borrow some of my clothes whilst i dry yours okay?”

“pshh, we’re only sixteen and we’re already so domestic.”

“what can i say, we’re mature for our age.”

**Author's Note:**

> for real someone teach me how to properly end fics
> 
> twt me @127uits


End file.
